lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Quick Walkthrough of Side Quests in Chronological Order
DISC 1 Story Progression: Past the events at Dillmoor. Source: Mysterious Woman (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Deliver letter to the yama in the entrance of the Ruins of Robelia Castle Reward: 100G |} Source: Baulson (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Save the boy in the caves. Reward: 500G, Baulson recruitable in Guild Note: He may disappear at times if the quest has not been finished, so check the pub occasionally. |} Story Progression: Go to Celapaleis. Source: Apprentice Craftsman (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Follow the cave and use the Dig Spot on the right-hand side of the wall. Reward: 1,000G, Mr. Diggs Note: You must first talk to the Apprentice outside his shop in the street for the quest to activate. |} Story Progression: Past the events at Blackdale. Source: Mage-Like Girl (Athlum - Town Square) Objective: Give her 500G Reward: Fresh Oil x3, Aerial Insecta Ale x3 Note: Must be done before leaving The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Celapaleis - Grants Way) Objective: Give her 1,000G Reward: Cureleaf x7, Relaxing Herb x7 Note: Must be done before leaving The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Story Progression: The Ivory Peaks must appear on the World Map. Source: Baron Nielsen (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern, 2nd Floor) Objective: Find Baron's Wife in Ivory Peaks near the giant painting and assist them in the small battle. Reward: Gaslin Copper x2, Natural Oil x3, 1,000G Note: If the Liafort is taken before doing the quest, it will not be active. |} Source: Emma (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Escort Emma to Robelia Castle and defeat the Third Committee Soldier and the 2 Blackwings. Reward: 1,500G, Mano Salia Note: Must be done before the Nest of Eagles appears on the World map. |} Story Progression: Go to Elysion. Source: Mage-Like Girl (Elysion - Hendler) Objective: Give her 1,500 G Reward: Methone Explosive x4, Glowroot x4 Note: Must be done before leaving The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Source: Gloomy Man (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace Pub) Objective: Take the Secret Letter to Balterossa Reward: Jade Orb (Rush can now use Remedies) |} Source: Ambitious Merchant (Athlum - Warrior's Honor Pub) Objective: Escort the merchant through the cave to the Great Sand Sea. Reward: Gaslin Copper x6, Iron Ore x4, Jhana Alloy x2, Rough Spriggan Stone |} Story Progression: Go to Balterossa. Source: Jorgen (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find 3 items belonging to Jorgen and help him remember who he is. Reward: Stacked Attack Formation, Jorgen recruitable |} Source: Classy Man (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find Charlotte in Mojcado Castle; she is located in the Oath Section. Reward: Godstone of Love |} Source: Scaredy-Cat Magus (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Go to desert and inspect the pillars in this order: C 4 B E A 1 Reward: Godstone of Souls Note 1: Here is a map of the area for the pillars and the location of the girl after she wanders away. Note 2: Must have finished For Love the Bell Tolls |} Source: Chief of Staff (Balterossa Castle) Objective: Defeat the army and Mantroskylo. Reward: 20000G Note 1: Speak with a soldier in the pub for the quest to become active. Note 2: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Caedmon (Balterossa - Merchant's Lot, then Pub) Objective: Participate in the battle. Reward: Shamshir, 3000 G Note 1: Must hire Caedmon to start quest chain. Note 2: You will have to speak with Caedmon a few times before he moves from the Lot to the Pub. |} Source: Archaeologist (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Explore The Great Subterrane and disable the steles. You must first find the Divine Statue in one of the Treasure Chests before you can disable the steles. Once you disable all of them, you can use the teleporter and fight the boss. Reward: 2,500G, Honor of Determination, Vanguard Formation Note: Must have finished The Silent Soul |} Source: Conspiracy Theory Nut (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Defeat the boss in the Great Subterrane (same spot as The Hero) Reward: Rough Elven Stone, 2,000G Note: Must have finished The Silent Soul |} Source: Priam (Royotia Castle) Objective: Find the Flame Guardian in Lavafender. Use the key and open the first silver gate to your right and follow it down. The Guardian is a small beam of light next to some bugs. Reward: Manoryll Salia Note: You have to talk to the Royotian Soldier (Royotia - The Firestone Pub) first before Priam will give the quest. Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Story Progression: Return from The Sacred Lands Source: Baron Nielsen (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Find Gabriel in the cave and kill the enemies Reward: 2,000G, Gabriel recruitable, Violet recruitable, opens Sword of Three Realms in Celapaleis. |} Story Progression: Heroic Ramparts must appear on the World Map. Source: Grandma's Girl (Royotia - Pub) Objective: Find Milton in Lavafender and defeat the Bandits. Reward: Vys Salia Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Paris (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find the Seer in the Tranquil Springs and defeat him. Reward: Bracelet of Grafting, 3,000G Note: Must have finished The Secret Letter first. |} Source: White Sovani (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace Pub) Objective: Link at least three qsiti in the main entrance and kill them to receive quest item. Reward: Shend Salia Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Hannah (Balterossa Café Moondust) Objective: Find Hinnah in the Oath Section, assist her with the monsters, grab the key next to her, find her earring in the Phoenix Section and return it. Reward: 2,000G, Snowflake, Aes Salia Note 1: Must have finished For Love the Bell Tolls. Note 2: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Rhagoh (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Find the flowers in the back of Darken Forest and fight the monsters. Reward: 5,000G, Rhagoh recruitable Note: Recruit Rhagoh; you will need him for another quest later. |} Source: Dishonest-Looking Man (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Kill the Grand Beetle near the western exit in the Great Sand Sea. Reward: Ves Salia Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Leshau (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Kill Validus in the Vale of the Gods. Reward: 30,000G, Leshau recruitable, "The Fallen" quest for Disc 2 Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Story Progression: Go to Melphina. Source: White Qsiti (Melphina - Babbling Brook Pub) Objective: Get the book deep within the Catacombs and defeat the Souleater. Reward: 2,500G, Picture of the Second Brigade Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Pagus (Melphina - Babbling Brook Pub) Objective: Go to Royotia, speak with Sibal and assist him with defeating the Ancient Dragon. Reward: Manryn Salia, Maddox recruitable, Sibal recruitable after Koenigsdorf Note: The Manryn Salia is only useful if the quest is finished before doing The Fiery Revolt. |} Source: Roberto (Palace of Melphina) Objective: Find the 3 broken (smoking) seals and defeat their guardians Reward: Azure Orb (Rush can now use Evocations) Note 1: To access the quest At Hatred's End, pick the second option when speaking with Ophelia and Roberto after the quest. Note 2: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Story Progression: Go to Ghor. Source: Blocter (Ghor - Den of Heroes) Objective: Win the 3 rounds of the tournament. Reward: 3,000G, Basic Customization, Tak Salia Note: The Manryn Salia is only useful if the quest is finished before doing The Fiery Revolt. |} Source: White Yama (Ghor - Warrior Town) Objective: Find the yama's 6 treasures throughout Blackdale (there are three in each section). Reward: 4,000G, Aen Salia Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Flame Guardian (Through Royotia Castle) Objective: Defeat Vespalia. Reward: Pivasalia Note: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Story Progression: Go to Nagapur. Source: Mage-Like Girl (Nagapur - Flussbahn) Objective: Give her 6,000G Reward: Water of Eos x6, Bell Seedling x3, Young Bud x3 Note: Must be done before leaving The Aqueducts or you'll miss the quest chain |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Ghor - Warrior Town) Objective: Give her 4,000G Reward: Charm of Gliding Note: Appears after finishing Nagapur's Witch and Slumber of the Lost Fragment. Note: She will appear in Ghor in Disc 2 regardless of finishing Slumber of the Lost Fragment. |} Story Progression: After David's meeting at Nagapur. Source: Kosmosfest Staff (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Find Sheryl, and escort her out of Crookfen. Reward: * X360: Javelin, 5,000G * PC: Rewards vary. Please see the Talk page for more info. |} Source: Raphus (Royotia - The Firestone) Objective: Help Raphus get his treasure back. Steps: * Receive Royotian Wine from Raphus * See Rainn in Balterossa's pub. * See Alyssa in Baaluk, pay 10,000G. * See Rainn again in Balterossa. Decline trade once to get additional Tuck. * See Beauson in Elysion - Genaade District. Decline once to hand over Royotian Wine and keep Ancient Scabbard. * See Alyssa again in Baaluk, find the map near the guild entrance. * See Beauson again in Elysion to receive Rough Irised Stone * See Alyssa to return Rough Irised Stone, she will refuse it and give you the Ring of Morning Calm. * Grab your reward from Raphus back at Royotia. Reward: Royotian Wine or Ancient Scabbard, Godstone of Wisdom |} Source: Old-Fashioned Woman (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Go to the bottom floor with all the Landworms and have them all keep following you until the Treant looking monster appears Reward: Honor of Oath, Batwings Formation, Glenys recruitable Note: You'll need to recruit Glenys for the quests History's Boundary and The Desert's Legend. |} Source: Melodramatic Qsiti (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace) Objective: Bring the Holy Chalice to him from Melphina. You must speak with a series of four people in the town. Reward: 25G, Darien recruitable |} Source: Roberto (Melphina Castle) Objective: Find the soldiers in The Fourth Path and defeat the miniboss. Reward: 4,800G Note 1: Speak with a soldier in the Pub to get the quest active. Note 2: To access quest At Hatred's End, pick the second option when speaking with Ophelia and Roberto after the quest. Note 3: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Story Progression: Participate in the battle at the Nest of Eagles. Source: Roberto (Palace of Melphina) Objective: Assist in the battle and defeat the enemies. Reward 1: 7,000G Reward 2 (only if you agreed with Roberto at least once): 7,000g, Melphina Certificate of Gratitude, Roberto, Neo, Vinnery, Lukorra recruitable Reward 3 (only if you agreed with Roberto fully): Same as Reward 2, but 20,000g instead of 7,000g. Note 1: Speak with a soldier in the Pub to get the quest active. Note 2: To access quest At Hatred's End, pick the second option when speaking with Ophelia and Roberto after the quest. Note 3: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. |} Source: Ophelia (Melphina - Pub) Objective: Find Nordis and Azelle in Numor Mines. Reward: Ophelia's Sword Note 1: Must have chosen the second option (side with Ophelia) on all three of Roberto's quests (The Broken Seal, The Disappearing Knights and The Reviving Legend). Note 2: Must be done before leaving the Aqueducts. Note 3: This quest is not required for Things Unchangeable for the PC. |} Source: Caedmon (Balterossa - Merchant's Lot and Pub) Objective: Participate in another battle for the Falcons. Reward: Premier Bracelet, 8,000G Note: Must speak with Caedmon a few times (red bubbles) before he moves to the Pub. |} DISC 2 Story Progress: Start of Disk 2 (PC: after Interlude cutscene.). Source: Allan (Royotia - Pub) Objective: Assist Allan in catching and defeating the wannabies (Tip: Use Timeshift to chase them down) Reward: Force Field Formation, Allan recruitable Tip: You only need to kill the Syndicate Leader to finish the quest. |} Source: Bossy Man (Balterossa - Café Moondust) Objective: Go to Flaumello Tower and set the godstones in the pedestals. Reward: Claws' Grasp Formation, Intermediate Customization Note 1: Glenys must be recruited for the quest to be active. Note 2: Must have the three Godstones (earned from For Love the Bell Tolls, The Silent Soul, and Emotions) to do this. |} Source: Charlotte (Balterossa - Café Moondust) Objective: Talk with the King in Royotia and go to Lavafender for 2 battles. Reward: Rough Goblin Stone, Rough Mermaid Stone, Rough Leprechaun Stone, Rough Troll Stone, 20,000G, Paris recruitable Note: Must have finished For Love the Bell Tolls and Goodbye, Sweet Love. |} Source: The Rift Owner (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Kill all of the bugs Reward: Empty Aerial Insecta Shell, 10,000G, Flail Formation |} Source: Oswald (Nagapur - Nordenalm) Objective: Defeat the slave traders Reward: Linen Belt, 5,000G, access to The Aqueducts Note: Must speak with a little boy in town to activate the quest bubble for Oswald. |} Source: Scientist (Melphina - The Babbling Brook) Objective: Go to Yvalock's Nest and collect three set of ingredients. Rewards: 400G (part 1); 800G (part 2); 6,000G, Divine Elixir (part 3) |} Story Progress: Past the events at Fornstrand. Source: Caedmon (Balterossa - Café Moondust) Objective: Defeat the enemy Reward 1 (before the Six Bases appear): Wishing Coin, 30,000G; opens Sword of Three Realms in Elysion Reward 2 (after the Six Bases appear): 15,000G; opens Sword of Three Realms in Elysion |} Source: Old Lady Who Knows Emmy & Emmy (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Defeat Yerva. Reward: Superior Targe; opens Ring of the Labyrinth in Athlum Note 1: Must have completed Wisdom's Echo first. Note 2: Hire Jager; you'll need him for the quest UFO!?. |} Source: Rhagoh (Celapaleis - Amber Tavern) Objective: Find Kate in Robelia's basement Reward: Ruby Crystal x2, Emerald Crystal x2, 5000G, Kate recruitable |} Source: Kosmosfest Staff (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Defeat all of the monsters Reward: Sapphire Crystal x2, Snowy Crystal x2, 5,000G, Sheryl recruitable |} Story Progression: Activate the Remnant Locator. Source: Marina's Messenger (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Defeat Namul Niram Reward: Remnant-binding tablet, Namul Niram summon Notes: * Take the second lift on the right when you enter the mines, then head to the same area you went to during the story section on Disc 1. * Important: DO NOT use the Tablet to transform the Remnant Dead Heart (in Darken Forest) or you will not be able to do the quest Hearts! |} Story Progression: Past The Six Bases battles. NOTE: Make sure to talk to the Duke of Ghor before and after every base battle, although his specific triggers are after you take 1, then 3, then 5 of the bases. On the X360, the bubbles will always be white, not the usual for important dialogue. On the PC, the bubbles will be when he has something new to say. Source: Jager (Nagapur - Pub Drachenhauch) Objective: Beat up the Lob Omen 4 times in Wyrmskeep in random battles. Reward: Lob Omen summon, Divine Metal x3, 10,000G Note: The Remnant is hidden in specific Deathclaws. Look for the one behaving strangely. |} Source: Yuniver (Melphina - The Babbling Brook) Objective: Find all the magick seals in The First Path and defeat the monsters; one near the middle, the other 2 in eastern part. Then head to the Final Fortress for another fight. Reward: Amethyst Orb (Rush can now use Psoinics), Yuniver recruitable |} Story Progression: Past the events at Koenigsdorf. Source: Nora (Melphina - Babbling Brook) Objective: Win the battle Reward: Ruby Solitaire, Emerald Solitaire, Sapphire Solitaire, Ivory Solitaire, 12,800G; opens Ring of the Labyrinth in Elysion |} Story Progression: Past the events at Darken Forest. '' NOTE: Do NOT take the Dead Heart Remnant from the forest.'' Source: Duke of Ghor (Ghor Castle) Objective: Join the Duke and head into Numor Mines to find the Third Committee. * Enter the first door and take the elevator down to Large-Scale Mining Zone. * Walk north to teleport to Excavation Area. * Walk south, kill the Greater Demon and shortly after you get teleported to northern side of the Excavation Area. * Head south and then west, teleport to Large-Scale Mining Zone. * Go north, ignore the small paths on your left side, follow path towards south, teleport to northwest side of Large-scale Mining Zone. * Head south and ride the elevator up, you're now at the sword. Very easy fight ahead. Reward: Trap Formula, Duke of Ghor recruitible Note 1: Speak with the Duke of Ghor then with a messenger in the pub to activate the quest. Note 2: This is the quest for which you needed to speak with him between each base battle. Note 3: Must be started before entering the God Emperor's teleporter. |} Source: Haruko (Elysion - The Heavenly Terrace) Objective: Find the Dead Heart in Darken Forest and participate in two battles. Reward: Dead Heart, 7,500G, Haruko recruitable Note: The following steps are needed before the quest will activate: * Talk to her in Elysion's Pub. * Talk to her in Melphina's Pub. * Talk to her in Celapaleis's Pub. * Talk to her in Athlum's Pub. * Talk to her in Nagapur's Pub. * Talk to her again in Celapaleis's Pub. |} Source: Wyngale (Baaluk - The Rift) Objective: Defeat The Fallen (must be done in less than 10 turns) Reward: 250,000G, Breath of the Omnipotent, Alabaster Orb (Rush can now use Wards), Wyngale recruitable Note: DO NOT enter Undelwalt or this quest will disappear! |} Story Progression: Go to Undelwalt. NOTE: Do NOT enter Undelwalt until you have completed The Fallen. Doing so will close the quest! Source: Mage-Like Girl (Undelwalt - Gefyri) Objective: Give her 20,000G Reward: Prismic Ring |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Balterossa - Merchant's Lot) Objective: Give her 8,000G Reward: Roseraphim Bracelet |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Royotia - Byon Sector) Objective: Give her 12,000G Reward: Crimson Ore x3 |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Melphina - Cobalt Plaza) Objective: Give her 20,000G Reward: Verge of Victory |} Source: Mage-Like Girl (Baaluk - Grentze Commune) Objective: Give her 18,000G Reward: Amber Orb (Rush can now use Hexes), Khrynia recruitable |} Source: Loki (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Find the flower on Mt. Vackel, defeat the Welkin Dragon Reward: Hurricane Formation upgrade Note: Must speak with Loki three times (red bubbles) and then speak with Reya in the Town Square for the quest to activate. |} Story Progression: Past the events at Undelwalt. Source: David's Messenger (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Defeat Dharma. Reward: Pyramid Formation upgrade, Vermilion Cameo (PC only) |} Story Progress: After the battle at the Holy Plain Source: Glenys (Undelwalt - The Blessed Chime) Objective: Spend 450,000G * Head into the guild and buy Snakebite Formation for 50,000G * Head into Gefyri and buy Shard Formula for 80,000G * Head into the pub upstairs and buy Finsternis for 120,000G * Head into Castellum and buy Spear of Origin for 200,000G Reward: Spear of Origin, Arch Formation |} Source: Mysterious Woman (Athlum - Warrior's Honor) Objective: Listen to her story. Reward: 1,000,000 G, Dream's Edge Note: Will appear if all other quests have been finished. At Hatred's End is not required for the PC. |} Category:Quests